My Little Pony: A Second Beginning
by Synesisbassist
Summary: My name is Harley, I traveled to Ponyville after a year of living alone. I've been diagnosed with Bi-polar schizophrenia and SPD. I can usually ignore the voices, but there is one who I cannot. Enoch, he is me. I am him. We are one of the same, the other side of me and darkness looms around his presence. Can I manage to rid myself of this evil and find love? Or will he consume me?
1. Second chances

**I know what some people might be thinking. (Another new one?! Upload *Insert title here* it's been a long time! And look, I know :p But this was a special one, as it's not my OC at all, instead it is another users that he wanted in ANS, but I decided to write him his one story. Anyways, hope you enjoy. A Very Derpy Christmas will be up tomorrow, and updated every week until Christmas! As well as Leon's Memories, as I haven't updated it for a long while. So see you tomorrow! And make sure to check out my DeviantART page for updates and a special preview of A Very Derpy Christmas! Hope you enjoy! ~Syn**

I woke up, alone... Or was I? The voices in my head told me otherwise. They said things, things that made me sink deeper and deeper into depression, more so every passing day from when my father was murdered, by his brother no less. It was traumatizing... Hearing their arguing, bickering and yelling. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the voices told me it was my fault. Until a scream filled my ears, making them flick in the direction of my bedroom door. The scream became gargled as a smashing thud made the floor shake. I heard my uncle yell out into the usually quiet night. "I gave you everything! You bucking piece of shit!" I was scared, was he... All of a sudden, the sounds stopped, the dull sound of hoof steps heading towards the door to the apartment and it opened and slammed shut. I shakily got out of bed, tiphoofing to the door. I brought my hoof up slowly to the door knob, quietly opening it and I looked out, seeing nopony. I walked down the hallway and I reached the living room, the moon light coming in from the window onto the most horrible scene I have ever seen. I felt tears freely fall from my magenta eyes, there on the floor, sprawled out in a pool of blood was my father. He had a couple stab wounds in his neck and it was slit, from ear to ear. I saw bloody hoof prints go towards the door and I cried, not believing my eyes.

"Ticket please... Are you ok sir?" I snapped back to reality, shaking my head as I looked at the conductor.

"Yes." I said quietly, my horn glowing it's dark blue as I lifted the ticket to him and he used his punch out to punch a hole it it.

"Ponyville is a nice place to go to. Enjoy the ride sir." The conductor tipped his hat to me and I boarded the train, finding a car to myself.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Harley J Sellers, I'm from downtown Trottingham... Although I don't like to remember that part of my life. I was ten when I was diagnosed with split personality disorder, and bipolar schizophrenia. I seem to have periods when I black out, and when I awake, I am usually somewhere I do not recognize. I can usually keep both my conditions under control with the use of a spell, but sometimes it creeps up on me and takes over. Anyways, I am a stallion, I'm a bit taller then a average mare, but not the tallest stallion I have seen. My coat is a deep purple, and my ears are black. As I said before, I am a unicorn, my horn is the same purple as my coat. My mane is a bit longer then most, but I tie it up in a ponytail, it's mainly jet black with three dark purple stripes running down it and I braid it. As I said before, my eyes are a nice magenta, and my magic aura is a dark blue. My cutie mark was a yin yang symbol, but it seemed to have cracks in it. I earned it when I was still a foal, so I don't remember how I got it. I was only seventeen, my father was murdered last year, and I had to live the city. My uncle was caught and I testified against him, his glare from across the courtroom was burned into my memory as he was sentenced to life in prison, with no chance of parole.

I sighed, looking out the window as the train left the station, looking back at the city as the train pulled away. I never met my mother, she was forced away from me when I was born. My father told me she was only fifteen when I was born, her parents would not allow her to keep me, but told me her name long ago, but that was lost to time now as I can no longer recall what her name was. I felt sleepy, I haven't sleep a good sleep in a while, so I laid down, hoping that my new life would go a bit better. I heard the breaks squeal, waking me from my small slumber. I groggily raised my head and put my left hoof down onto the floor of the train car. I soon climbed down, stretching myself out and I shook my back a little, my ponytail moving around a bit and I trotted for the door. I opened it and hopped off the train, the bright sunny day and wonderful colours hit me like a sack of bricks. I was a bit speechless as the sight of Ponyville, it was small, at least compared to the city, but I liked it. I felt hungry, and put my right hoof to my stomach as it growled, demanding food. My horn glowed as I opened my left saddled bag, bringing my bag of bits out and looked inside. I had about four hundred bits, so lunch wouldn't be a problem. I returned the bag of bits to the bag and started to trot into the town. As I entered, I slowed to a walk to let me take in the sights of the town. The sky was a bit cloudy, what seemed to be a blue pegasus was relaxing on a cloud, her forehooves and rainbow coloured tail hung off the sides. I turned my attention back to ground level, the brightly coloured pony population caught me a bit off guard. There was some ponies walking, talking, and shopping! I felt no tension in the air, a weird sense I seemed to have. So I relaxed and walked past, getting a couple stares from the mares. I then realized, I have yet to see a stallion.. _Do they not accept stallions? _I thought for a brief moment when I noticed a light brown stallion earth pony with nice brown hair talking to a grey pegasus mare. I sighed, relaxing again as I soon found myself upon a cafe. I sat down at a small table, my ponytail going over my left shoulder, hanging down a bit. I looked over the menu, waiting a couple seconds before the waiter walked up and I put my menu down.

"I would like an order of hay fries, light crisp, and a daisy and lettuce sandwich, with some tomatoes please." He nodded, mentally taking my order and he walked off, leaving me to myself. I noticed a group of mares walking up. The one up front was an... alicorn? My eyes must of deceived me, so I blinked a couple times but no... she had a horn and wings. She was a light purple mare, her purple mane had a magenta streak down the middle in two different shades. Her eyes were an intelligent looking purple. Her cutie mark seemed to be a magenta star, with a bunch of smaller white stars around it. She also had a small purple and green dragon riding on her back. The next was bouncing up and down. She was a pink earth pony, her mane and tail was another shade of pink but really curly. Her bright blue eyes closed as she bounced, her cutie mark seemed to be a trio of balloons, two yellow and one blue. The other unicorn of the group was a pure white, her beautiful azure eyes looked where she was going, her indigo mane and tail was curled in a nice style, and her cutie mark was a trio of blue gems. I then looked at the orange mare, her blonde mane and tail was also tied back, kind of like mine, but less so. She wore a brown stetson hat, her emerald green eyes stood out more with her freckles she had. Her cutie mark was a trio of red apples. The last one that was with them was a yellow pegasus, her mane and tail was pink and pretty long, and it sort of dragged on the ground as she ducked her head. She seemed to be a shyer pony, her big innocent cyan eyes were nice. Her cutie mark was three pink butterflies. I turned my attention back to my table, putting my am on it and leaned on my hoof. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blue pegasus swoop down from the sky and landed behind me. She seemed to be the pony I saw lounging around on the cloud when I arrived, her blue coat and rainbow mane stood out to me. Her eyes were the same colour as mine and that caught my attention. Her cutie mark was a cloud shooting out a rainbow coloured lighting bolt.

"Sorry girls, hope I didn't keep you waiting." She said as she trotted past me, giving me a quick glance before she walked up the others as they sat down. My food arrived, and I started eating, the girls at the table a stones throw away laughed, talked and shared funny things. _They are laughing at you... _I closed my eyes, ignoring the voice. _They know what happened, how dad died, and they are laughing at it._

"That's not true..." I whispered under my breath, making sure no one could hear me. My horn glowed and the voice stopped, letting me resume eating in peace. Once I finished, I placed my payment on the table and got down, trotting beside the table of mares.

"And then I shot up!" The blue one was telling a story, her hoof sailing up and smashed me in the muzzle, making me tumble over as I was a bit dazed. "Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh." She said quickly as I heard her get up and put her hoofs on my side and I groaned, moving my hoofs to my muzzle and held it gently. "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't know you were behind me!" I moved my left hoof away, blood was on it and she gasped again. "Oh my gosh, I'm sooo sooo sorry! Here." She went to the table and picked up some napkins in her lips, offering them to me and I took them in my magic, putting them on my bleeding nose. "The name is Rainbow Dash, so sorry about that." She blushed in embarrassment, and I smiled.

"It was an accident. Harley, Harley Sellers." She stuck her hoof to me and I used my right hoof to shake hers. She put her hoof down and tilted her head, one eye half closed and the other eyebrow was raised.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before." I chuckled, checking the napkins to see if I stopped bleeding.

"I just moved here." But before I could let her ask why I added. "And I would rather not talk about my past if you don't mind." She just shrugged her shoulders and looked over her shoulder at the others. "Well I had better get going, nice meeting you Rainbow..." I looked at the others and took a step forward. "But what are your names?" I asked and the purple one spoke first.

"Newly crowned Princess Twilight Sparkle." She then went in a circle, telling me the others names. "That's Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy." They all nodded when their name was said, besides Fluttershy, she kind of huddled down as if to make herself smaller.

"I like your ponytail dear, it suits you nicely." Rarity said, making me blush and flip it to my other shoulder as the other girls slightly nodded with that statement.

"Umm, thanks. I should get going now." I waved goodbye and walked off, my ponytail returning to it's normal position on my left shoulder as I walked in the town, wanting to take in the sights of the town. After a couple hours of looking around, I arrived in what seemed to be the town centre, the town hall standing tall and proud of the small town, but it seemed humble and peaceful. "Now, to find a place to live..." I said to myself, not knowing somepony was behind me.

"You are looking for a place to live, no?" I turned my head, to see the unicorn from before named Rarity. She was a couple hoofs away from me and she walked, closing the distance. I blushed, flipping my ponytail with my hoof to the other side.

"Umm, yea. Any motels around here?" She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, making my heart sink.

"Nothing of the sorts in Ponyville. I see you are from the city." She smiled and I raised my eyebrow, about to ask how. "Oh, I can tell just by looking at you. You see, any stallions around here do physically demanding work, so long hair isn't something they usually have." She said as she put her hoof under my ponytail. "Also, just the way you walk gives it away." I blinked, taking what she said into consideration. "I am almost obsessed with living in the city of Canterlot, I can tell city ponies from country ponies easy. Anyways, I think I can help you with your living problem, you may live with me in my boutique." My jaw dropped, and I stammered to find something to say.

"Th- thanks Rarity, how much for rent?" She giggled and shook her head.

"No payment, you need someplace to live, and I could use an assistant for a little while, so helping me in exchange for a roof over your head, and meals, deal? Besides, I could use the company." I was speechless, but managed to nod in agreement. "Wonderful! Let's head there now and I can show you around!" She trotted off and I followed, my hair bouncing lightly as we trotted. We soon arrived, and I used my magic to open her door, letting her inside. I followed her and looked around the main room.

"You are a designer?" I asked and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Of sorts, a clothes weaver and designer! I create all kinds of pony fashion!" She said and I yawned, making her glance back at me and smile. "You must of had a big day, let me show you to your room." I nodded sleepily, following her up the stairs and to the second floor when we came to a door. "This is your room, the one across the hall is mine, and the room at the end is the bathroom. Good night dear." She said as I walked in, speaking aloud.

"Good night... Hey?" She stopped and turned around and I did the same, she was just about to enter her own room. "Thanks." She smiled and nodded.

"Sweet dreams Harley." She closed her door behind her and I closed the door to my new room. I undid my saddlebags, putting them on the floor and pulled back the sweet smelling blanked and sat down. I undid the ribbon at the end of my mane and my jet black silky hair went free, flowing over my shoulder.

"Much better." I laid down, closing my eyes and my horn glowed, casting a spell on myself to keep from... changing in my sleep. I felt safe, comfortable and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

"Rise and shine." I heard a voice sort of sing, and I rolled onto my back and opened my eyes. I saw Rarity lightly blush, staring at me and I scratched my head and saw what she was looking at. "My my, I never thought your mane was that beautiful." I felt my face get warm as I rolled out of bed and made the bed, my mane still down as I hoped to get a shower before I redid it.

"I only put it down when I'm sleeping, and in the shower. Speaking of which, would you mind if I took a shower?" I asked, making her giggle.

"My home is yours now, so of course. I will be down in the kitchen, towels are in the closet to the right." She said as she left my room and went down the stairs. I walked towards the bathroom, my hooves clicking all the way down the hall. Once I entered it, I closed the door behind me and took in my surroundings. It was mostly white, with purple towels around and some metal parts were gold.

"Nice..." I mumbled, stepping towards the shower. I turned on the water, making sure it was pretty hot, just how I liked to take my showers. Once it was a suitable level of warmth, I hopped in and let the hot water cascade down me, wetting my coat and mane. My mane draped over my neck, reaching down to the base of it and my horn glowed as I picked up some shampoo and conditioner, two in one. I squirted some in my hair and grabbed the brush and worked it into my dirty mane. While I usually kept clean, it wasn't my top priority, keeping sane was. I shook my head, getting those thoughts out of my mind and I then got some coat cleaner, putting some on the brush and started to scrub my body clean. It felt nice as the water washed the dirt away, the feeling of being clean soon coming over me and I smiled to my self. I used my magic to detach the shower head and moved it up to my hair and started to rinse it off. After a minute or so, I turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. My horn glowed as I brought a towel to me and started to dry myself off. I felt fresh and I smelled it too as I dried my hair out. After I dried off, cleaned up the water and put the towel in the hamper, I trotted back to the door way to my new room, my horn glowing as the small piece of black fabric floated over to me and I headed down the stairs. As I reached the bottom, I saw Rarity talking to Rainbow on the main floor.

"Thanks for patching it up, I guess we all went a little overboard last time." She blushed and Rarity nodded and giggled.

"Yes, we all had a bad night, but it's pretty funny to look back on now." Rainbow smirked and her eyes went over to me as I came down the stairs.

"Well well well, Harley! You livin here now?" She asked and I trotted up to them, my old ribbon was floating beside me as I was about to do my hair up when Rarity stopped me.

"You can't wrap your handsome hair with that dirty cloth, I will get you another!" She said and trotted off, leaving me and Rainbow. I lightly rolled my shoulders, and Rainbow looked at me, a blush in her cheeks.

"Handsome is right..." She muttered and I glanced over at her and asked.

"What was that?" I didn't think I heard her correctly and she jumped a little and stuttered.

"I said dirty is right! That ribbon, it was pretty dirty." She grinned, making me smirk and roll my eyes as Rarity came back in, another brand new piece of ribbon floating over to me. I took it and my magic started to do my hair back up as I looked at Rarity.

"So, about breakfast?" My stomach growled and she giggled, pointing to the kitchen.

"Breakfast is done, Rainbow dear, would you like to stay?" She asked the cyan pagasus and she put her hoof to her chin before nodding.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" She jumped up and started flying, hovering towards the kitchen, me and Rarity followed. Rarity looked over at me as we walked to the kitchen.

"Have you done that a lot?" She asked and I looked at her with my eyebrow raised, before realizing that she

"Oh, I guess I have. It's like a second nature." I said as it finished and I tied the new black ribbon to the end of it, my ponytail resting over my left shoulder. We made it to the kitchen and Rarity walked over to the stove, getting our breakfast on plates. I sat down as did Rainbow and I glanced over at her. "So, I'm guessing you like to fly huh?" She looked over at me and giggle a little, spreading her wings.

"I guess you could say that. Heck, I love flying! I am the number one flier in all of Equestria anyways, it's only a matter of time before I get into the Wonderbolts." She put her hoof out as if examining it, before scratching it against her coat. "So what do you do?" Her eyes trailing to my cutie mark but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, I got my cutie mark when I was still a foal, so I don't know what triggered it. I have never really been to special in one thing ever, so I don't really know." She then gasped, looking at me.

"Whaa! Everypony is special at something! How about I help you try and find what you're most talented at?" She smirked and I felt my cheeks get hot and I nodded.

"I guess so, why not." I said quietly and she smirked and sat back, leaning the chair back a little as she eyed my cutie mark.

"Hmm, that's a yin yang symbol right? So maybe you are good at martial arts?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno, I've never been much of a fighter, so I doubt it." She then rolled her eyes and leaned back a bit further.

"Well it won't hurt to tr- ah!" She yelped a little as her chair tilted back a little too far and she started to fall backwards, her forelegs flailing a bit as she started to fall. I gasped and my horn glowed out of instinct and the chair glowed as I caught her in mid air and she gripped the chair, panting as she looked back, about an inch from the floor. She was wide eyed and I got out of my chair and hopped over to her.

"Are you ok?" She just nodded, panting a little. I stuck out my hoof and she took hold of it and I pulled her and lifted the chair with my magic at the same time.

"Thanks to you, man, you got some quick reflexes Harley!" I blushed and she got up, lightly hitting me in the shoulder. "Thanks for that, I owe you one." I blushed at her praise, scratching the back of my head with my left hoof.

"It was nothing really, I didn't even get time to think, I just reacted." She then smiled putting her hoof on my left shoulder.

"Well thanks." I blushed, and she giggled. "Well aren't you a shy boy?" I blushed a little harder and she giggled, turning a little and her tail flicked up and gently tickled my chin before it went back down and she went back to her seat and I did the same looking at the floor, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry about that." Rarity said as she came trotting back into the kitchen, she must of left when me and Rainbow were talking. "I have a very important customer place an order." Me and Rainbow just nodded, Rarity's horn glowing as she lifted three plates and moved them over to the table. I seen what she made for us, each got a hashbrown, some hay, and a piece of toast with some peanut butter on it. We at our breakfast, Rainbow and Rarity were talking about something but I zoned out as they kept on talking. _These girls sure are nice... _I then felt a little weird. _What do they want from me? There is no way somepony can be so nice to me, they want something from me... Free labour forever? All my bits? _I opened my eyes wide, breathing deep as I stared down at the empty plate in front of me. "Harley? Are you ok?" I heard Rarity ask, her voice was light. I looked over at her, she had a concerned look on her face and Rainbow looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yea I'm fine." I said, not wanting to tell the my problems.

"Uhh, then why did you imbed the fork into the table?" Rainbow asked, her eyes trialing down the table and my eyes followed hers. My fork indeed was imbedded into the table and I blushed.

"Rarity, I'm so sorry." She put her hoof on my arm, gently rubbing it.

"What made you do that?" She inquired and I sighed. I had to tell them now...

"Well... you see." I then sighed, lightly tearing up. _They are going to kick you out, once they know your illness, you are nothing but a- _"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I stood up and yelled, making both mares get out of their chairs, Rarity stepping back and Rainbow flew up a little. I panted, before I turned and ran towards the door, tears streaming down my face as I lost my cool and scared them both off.

"Harley!?" I heard Rainbow call after my but I ignored her and almost reached the door when I felt a weight on my back. I saw blue hooves go over my shoulders as Rainbow pinned me underneath her. I grunted as I felt to the ground and struggled for a few seconds before I stopped and buried my face in my hooves. "What's going... Oh..." Her voice in my right ear, and I knew she was looking over my head and at my face, at least, what she could see. I felt ashamed at my sudden outburst and felt a couple tears wipe into my forelegs. She tried to pull my hooves away, but she couldn't get a good grasp. "Come on Harley, it's ok... Just tell us what's wrong, please?" Her voice was soothing, a tone I have yet to hear from her and I just peeked out, looking up at her. Her face was really close to mine, allowing me to look into her beautiful eyes, I don't know how long I stared, but after a wait, I sighed.

"I'm a bipolar schizophrenic and have SPD alright..." I managed to say and she looked at me, clearly not understanding what I was saying. "I bucking hear voices, can't control my mood sometimes and have split personalities ok! Make fun of me all you want because I guess I'm just bucking insane!" I buried my arms again and she shifted, her breathing coming in a bit deeper as she took in what I said. She rolled off me, laying beside me, her hoof gently caressing my back while she gently said.

"Why would I do that? You seem like a nice guy Harley, I don't fully understand what you have, but I'm sure I can get you help." I stopped, lifting my head up and I looked at her.

"You... mean that?" I said quietly, breathing through my mouth.

"Yea, listen, I will get you help, I promise you." She then smirked. "I am the element of loyalty after all." I didn't understand what she meant by that but when she finished I jumped at her, wrapping my right hoof over her back and hugged her tight, making her yelp a little. My brain was swimming, nothing making sense as I tried to clear my mind. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't as the darkness surrounded me.

"Welcome Harley, you miss me?" That voice... My eyes shot open and I was staring at... me. But it wasn't me, his calm stare turned into a devilish smile. He looked exactly like me, but his eyes were a full pale blue, just a blue orb with a white light where his pupil should of been. And his cutie mark, the white part was a blood red. I snarled and put his hoof to his chest, dramaticly saying. "Why so hostile? We are one of the same anyways!" I snorted and shook my head.

"We are nothing alike Enoch, you are nothing but the dark side of me, something I wish would stay hidden." He laughed, but it was more of a crackling. He approached me and put his hoof on my shoulder.

"Oh but we are alike, I am you, and you are me. But it seems you have forgotten about me, leaving me to the corner of your mind, pushed like a runt, kept away from the world for so long!" He walked away. "And what about this rainbow pegasus hmm?" On cue, Rainbow appeared beside him, standing like a statue. "I will get you help, don't worry..." He said in a girly tone before running his hoof down her cheek. "It's like she cares about you, but that's a lie, the only one here who cares about you is me!" He back hoofed Rainbow and she shattered into a billion pieces. I gasped and ran over to the pile of blue and rainbow bits, tears falling down my face as I sat there. "Cheer up bucko, as long as you have me, you will be complete." I gritted my teeth and stood up and I charged at him and rammed him, missing slightly as he moved, seemingly without moving at all. He checked his hoof and scratched it against his chest. "That all? Puh lease." He grinned that stupid grin and I lashed at him again, missing and I kept going at it for a couple swings before I stepped back, panting as he giggled, flipping his own ponytail to his right shoulder, mirroring me. "Come on, is that all you got?" He yelled, his eyes going wide and I took a step back before my horn glowed and I closed my eyes. "See you next time, Harley!" He called after me as I pushed myself out of my mind and back to reality.

I took a deep breath of air, my eyes shooting open when I felt a hoof on my chest. I panted, looking down at the cyan blue hoof that was gently rubbing my chest. "Rainbow... I... I..." The hoof trailed up to my lips, silencing me and she spoke lightly.

"It's ok, Twilight told me in more detail about your, condition. Were getting you a psychiatric evaluation." She smiled, but my heart sank, I don't think she knew what could happen.

"Rainbow... do you know what could happen?" She raised her eyebrow and I continued. "If the doctor, deems I'm unstable, I will be locked up in an institution until they say I can leave..." She gasped, shaking her head, the colour draining from her face a little.

"You have to be... Harley... I..." She glanced over her shoulder and I looked that way as well, hearing trotting going down the hall. "I have to go, this is my fault." And with that, she dashed out of the room and down the hallway. I sat up, a chilling feeling running up my spine. _Don't worry little one, everything will be fine..._ I gasped, that voice. "Heather?" I whispered. _Yes, relax. Keep your mind off it, go ask Rarity if she needs your help. _I nodded... She had never steered me wrong, acting like a motherly figure to me for years, always coming right before I felt like I couldn't take anymore. I hopped out of my bed and walked to the door, my hoof steps lightly clicking as I walked towards the door, a light singing filled my ears and I was intrigued to find out who it came from. I trotted down the stairs, stopping half way as I looked out onto the main floor, Rarity was attending to a dress on a mannequin, the threads, needles, ribbon were all floating beside her, her wonderful voice filled my ears. I made it the rest of the way down the stairs, my hoofs clicking on the hard floor startled her and she yelped, jumping lightly and she glanced over at me.

"Oh, Harley, I didn't hear you over my singing... Oh..." She blushed, turning back to her work, clearly embarrassed. I just smiled and trotted over.

"It's fine, beside, you have a lovely voice, anyways, need a hoof?" I asked and she glanced back at me, thinking about it for a minute and nodded.

"I have a very important customer coming in ten minutes at the train station. She is quite famous, and I need her to be escorted here without being caught up in the crowd. I nodded, it seemed like a simple task. "And be careful, paparazzi can be very dangerous." I gulped and nodded, trotting to the door and left, looking around Ponyville for a second, taking a deep breath of fresh air and I set off, heading for the station. It took me a couple minutes when I spotted it, a group of mares at it.

"Word must of leaked..." I muttered and trotted up, making my way through the crowd when a guard stopped me.

"Not a step further pal." He said gruffly, and I shook my head.

"I was sent by Rarity..." He simply nodded and let me in, the mares up front started groaning and shouting, trying to force their way past but he stood strong. Once I was at the front, I saw the train coming down the tracks, slowing down as to make the station. I looked back at the crazy fans, and gulped. My horn glowed and something teleported to me, and I picked both it up. It was a long sword, with a small bow staff attached to the scabbard. I was trained in the way of the sword as a means to protect myself and others, but I was also taught how to use a bow staff in case I needed something less lethal. I looked back, putting the sword strap around me and secured it to my back, the girls going wild as the train pulled to a stop and the door right next to me opened, a stunning earth mare stepped out, the crowd going even more wild. Her coat was a pale gold, her eyes were a amber colour, and her mane and tail were a brilliant cobalt. She wore a... I actuality couldn't tell what it was, although it looked nice on her. Regardless, I had a job to do and approached her. "Hello, I am Harley, I was sent by Rarity to escort you to the boutique." She smiled and nodded, putting her hoof out to me.

"Sapphire Shores, and I must say..." She eyed me up and down. "She knows how to pick em!" She smiled and I blushed, biting my lip as I tried to come up with something to say.

"Uh, thanks...?" I gulped and looked towards the boutique. "But we really must be going." She nudged me with her muzzle.

"Lead the way." I sighed and trotted towards the boutique, hoping to get there as soon as possible. We were followed, her fans were blabbering on, saying everything from...

"Can I have some of you mane?!" To... "Is he your new coltfriend? Did you buck him yet?" I blushed, my patience running thin and I turned around and walked backwards.

"Shoo! Scram! She isn't dating me, I just met her!" Sapphire giggled and the mare spoke up again.

"So your a pay stallion? Can I have a try! How many bits?!" I blushed furiously and stopped, putting up a barrier, the mares walking into it.

"Enough! I'm not a cheap fuck!" I lost my cool a little, making Sapphire almost burst out laughing, once again, that mare spoke up, pressed against the blue barrier.

"Sooo, you charge a lot?" I twitched, grunting and I took a staggered breath, turning back around and kept on walking.

"Not a word..." I said and I heard the mare call out behind me.

"Oh come on! I'm just as good as her! I could buck your brains out!" I felt a bead of sweat fall down my jaw and I kept on walking, my face flustered. We soon arrived at the boutique, and I opened the door for her and she couldn't keep a straight face, walking in and Rarity greeted us.]

"Oh Sapphire! Long time no see!" They did a one foreleg hug, before Rarity noticed Sapphire was trying not to laugh. "What's funny?" She asked, looking at me and I blushed, walking off.

"Nothing! Just had some problems with mares on the way..." I said, and she looked at Sapphire then smirked.

"Well, to be honest, they thought he was my coltfriend, then, you know what." Rarity blushed, giggling and I groaned, walking over to a wall to hit my head against a little.

"Well now, how did he react to that?" They walked over to the dress Rarity was working on.

"He kept his cool for a while, until one asked if he was a pay stallion, then asked how much he charged." I groaned, hitting my head into the wall again.

"I can still hear ya you know!" They both giggled, making me sigh and lightly hit my head into the wall again.

"Sorry about that Harley, Rainbow came back, she wants you to meet her just west of Ponyville." I was about to ask why and she looked over and shrugged her shoulder. "I have no idea, but she seemed to be in a hurry so I wouldn't keep a lady waiting. I nodded and trotted for the door and went outside, heading west. I went for a couple minutes before I slowed to a small walk, looking around and I saw that nopony was out here. I sat down, scanning the area for Rainbow, but I just couldn't see here. _Was this a joke? _After a minute, I got up to leave when I saw a glimpse of blue coming from Ponyville, heading in my direction. I smiled, waving my hoof to the flying pegasus and she soared down, heading towards me and stopped, about five meters off the ground. She had what looked to be a basket in her mouth? She landed, putting the basket down and smiled at me.

"Hey." Her eyes trailed to my sword and she smirked. "Well, I didn't know you had a sword! Wait, you said you weren't much a fighter?" I looked back, starting at the handle of it and noticed as well we were quite a distance from Ponyville.

"Well, I'm not. I was just trained in the way of self defence." I flipped my ponytail.

"Anyways, how about some lunch?" She motioned towards the basket and I raised my eyebrow.

"A picnic?" I looked up, it seemed to be a little late for lunch but I was kinda hungry. She sat down, opening it up and nodded, a faint blush on her face.

"Yea, not really my style, but I owe ya one. Oh and you don't have to worry about any doctors, I handled it." She smiled, grabbing a red and white checkered blanket and spread it out over the grass. I removed my sword, setting beside the blanket. She sat on it, patting the area next to her and I sat down, my cheeks getting a bit warm. She pulled out a couple sandwiches, they were grass and daisy sandwiches. They both looked good, and she offered me one on her up turned hoof. I took it, her hoof trailing down my foreleg a little but the retreated to hold her own sandwich. We ate in silence for a couple seconds, and I thought of nothing until I felt her tail flick and touch my thigh. We had some small talk between us, getting to know each other better. She told me about her different aerial tricks, and how she was crowned best young flier by none other then Celestia! She told me about her past adventures, although not going into detail. We both finished our sandwiches, the sun starting to go down, the orange glow on the horizon. I leaned back a bit, putting my hoof on the blanket and Rainbow did the same. After a couple seconds, I felt her shift then her hoof brushed mine. I looked at her, her gaze was glued froward and her cheeks were pink. I looked down, her hoof going around mine a bit and I spoke.

"Rainbow?" She jumped slightly, her hoof wrapping around mine and she turned to look at me.

"Harley... There's something I want to tell you." She blushed and I looked down at her hoof, slightly wrapping mine around hers as well. She put her hoof on my shoulder, making me look at her. "I really like you, and perhaps..." She sheepishly said, biting her lip. "Maybe you wanted to go on a date sometime?" I blushed, her hopeful look made my heart beat quicker and my breaths come in shorter. "Well?" She asked, pushing a little bit towards me. I thought about it for a moment and then nodded, making her eyes go wide. "Are you serious?..." She whispered, and I nodded again, wrapping my hoof tighter around hers.

"Sure, I like you too Rainbow." She smiled and I could see she was resisting the urge to prance around, shouting what happened to the world. Instead, she shot forward and hugged me, her hoofs wrapping around my back and I did the same to hers, her cheek was nuzzled into my shoulder. We sat there for a couple moments before I tried to break the hug, but her hoofs wouldn't pull back.

"Not yet..." She smiled, nuzzling into my coat and she took a deep breath. "This is perfect." She pushed me back, laying atop me and pulled her hoofs back, laying them on my chest. I brought my hoof up to go behind my head, my other started to stroke her shoulder, soon falling asleep myself. We slept there until the moon started to raise and I decided it was time to head home. I looked down at Rainbow, she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful, but once I looked closer, she as asleep! She seemed to be a rowdy pegasus, more tomboyish but right now, she looked perfect. Her side rose and fell with each breath, her calm expression on her face as she slept peacefully. I smiled, gently brushing her rainbow coloured mane out of her face. I gently shook her, trying to rouse her gently.

"Rainbow, time to get up." She rolled a little, mumbling after she stopped.

"Five more minutes..." I smirked and shook her a bit harder.

"Rainbow it's getting dark now." She slowly opened her eyes, staring into mine sleepily, a silly smile on her muzzle.

"Oh hey, guess I fell asleep." She yawned and smiled again. "Not that you can blame me, when you touched my back while I laid on you, knocked me right out." I blushed, making her giggle a little and we both looked up, the moon was a bit higher then it was. "Well I better get home, I have to work in the morning." She said, and I raised my eyebrow, wondering what her job was. "I'm on the Ponyville weather patrol, so it's up to me to make sure the weather is what it's supposed to be." I nodded, letting a yawn out and she smiled. "Tired?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, just a little." She got off me and I instantly felt cold, as did she as she shook herself out as I picked up my sword and strapped it to my back.

"How about we meet up sometime tomorrow?" I smiled and nodded as she started to pack up the basket. "How about we take a lunch break at the Cafe in town?" I nodded, making a mental note to ask Rarity where it was tomorrow morning. "Sounds like a plan." She smiled hugely and... Squeed? That's the best I can come up with describing the sound. "Ohmygosh this is awesome! I have my own coltfriend." I smiled, a nice feeling coming up inside me and she finished packing the basket, walking up to me. She blushed and leaned forward closing her eyes and kissed me on the lips, my eyes going wide and her wings shot open. I closed my eyes and pressed into it, gently tilting my head to the side. After a couple seconds, she pulled back and her face was a light pink. "I will see you tomorrow around noon ok?" She smiled and I did the same and nodded.

"Yea, noon." She picked up the basket in her mouth and flew up a couple feet, nuzzling my cheek with hers and she took off, waving before she zoomed away. I stood there, still on cloud nine from the kiss. I put my hoof to my lips, the feeling of hers was still there. _My first kiss... _I felt warm and fuzzy inside, my breaths coming in a bit shorter and I started to trot back to Ponyville, my mind swimming in thought about having a marefriend. Before I knew it, I arrived in the boutique, the bell ringing as I stepped inside.

"Harley?" Her voice came from up stairs.

"Yea?" I walked in, locking the door behind me and I walked towards the stairs.

"Get up here now!" She said with a hint of anger and I flayed my ears back, walking up the stairs to her room. Her door was slightly ajar and I knocked. "Enter." I did so, my head hung low, she was sitting at a small table with a mirror. "And why are you so late coming home? I thought something happened to you!" She turned around, staring me down and I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well Rainbow and me had a late picnic, and we fell asleep." I said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Picnic? Rainbow? She got a picnic ready for you?" She was starting to piece it together and I nodded.

"Yea, and were having lunch tomorrow as well." I could see the realization come across her and I nodded. "Yea, were going to start dating now." I blushed and she gaped, a smile spreading across her face.

"Well, isn't that a surprise!" She noticed how embarrassed I seemed to be and she squinted her eyes a little then smirked. "She kissed you didn't she?" My eyes went wide and I stuttered.

"Ho- how?" She giggled and approached me, putting her hoof on my shoulder.

"I could tell just by that look dear, you look memorized." I blushed, and yawned. "I think it's bed time, you had an eventful day." I nodded and she caught me off guard by hugging me with her foreleg. "Good night dear." I nodded and made my way to my room, closing the door behind me. I took off my sword, standing it up against my bedside table and climbed into bed. As I laid there, I flipped over and looked in front of me, an empty feeling going up through me and I hopped she felt the same way. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep, clutching my extra pillow to and I imagined it to be Rainbow in my forelegs.


	2. Standing Up

**Hello once again my faithful readers! This chapter was 10,000 words (without this authors note) on the dot! So a longer chapter then I usually wrote. Might put this on hold, so I can focus more on my other writing like A New Start, and Leon's Memories. As they are the two most popular stories I have. Anyways, It is almost Christmas! I might shoot for something up on Christmas day, but I'm not making any promises (I see how they tend to not be fulfilled... Thank god I don't Pinkie Promise...) Anyways, if you liked it, or hated it, tell me! I always enjoy writing and I take any ideas for new chapters, new stories, and one offs. See you all next time!**

**(Once again, I did not do any editing on this one as it's wayy to long and I don't have time, sorry! As I usually care more.)**

I could barely sleep, I was just too excited! But when I did sleep, she was there, in my dreams. Her sleek blue body, her wild rainbow mane and tail, those eyes looking into mine. I smiled, my heart beating a little harder when I noticed we were in a bed, my hoof on her side and she was lightly blushing. She nuzzled into my neck as we cuddled. "I love you Dashie..." I kissed her rainbow mane, her light giggles filling my ears. I then heard a voice, that was not Rainbow's.

"Harley, time to wake up~" I felt my world slip, but I tried to hold on as best as I could, but to no avail as I woke up and groaned as the white light from the sun came in through the window, making me bury my face in my pillow. "Come on, it's morning." Rarity said and trotted towards my door. "Don't make me get Sweetie Belle in here." She teased, but I had no clue who she was talking about and just waved my hoof then tried to go back to my dream. I smiled, seemingly I won when rapid hoof steps ran into my room and somepony jumped on my back.

"Wakey wakey Mr Sellers! I need you to take me to school!" I groaned, she didn't weigh much so it was just an annoyance for her to be jumping on me.

"Fine! I'm up I'm up!" She stopped and sat on the bed, allowing me to roll over and looked at her. She was a white unicorn, like Rarity and her mane was pink and purple swirls. Her green eyes sparkled as she looked at me, her grin was wide. "I'm guessing your Sweetie Belle?" She nodded excitedly.

"Yup! Come on Mr Sellers! We have to eat breakfast then I need to go to school!" I was a little confused, still in a half asleep state when I remembered what Rarity only asked in return, to help around the boutique, and I guess this was part of it too. I groaned and smirked, getting out of my bed and she hopped down as well. "Race you!" And with that, she zoomed out of the room. I sighed, getting to my hooves, stretching myself a little and I yawned, heading towards my door. I trotted down the stairs, the smell of food, wafted up into my face, my nostrils flaring as I took a deep breath is. I sighed, a smile on my muzzle as I hurried down the stars to fill my belly full of whatever Rarity was making. I walked into the kitchen, Sweetie Belle was in a chair, lightly bouncing up and down, Rarity working fluently at the stove. She heard my hoof steps and turned around, smiling to herself.

"Good morning, care for some pancakes?" My eyes went wide, my tongue tracing my lips as I imagined eating some delicious, golden pancakes.

"Yes please!" I nodded quickly, making her giggle and turn her attention back to the stove.

"Have a seat and it will be done soon Harley, then I need you to take Sweetie Belle to school for me, if you wouldn't mind dear. I have some designs that I need to flush out, and would greatly appreciate it if you could do that for me." I smiled, having no problem at all.

"Consider it done, besides, I owe you." She turned around, a guilty look on her face.

"You don't owe me anything dear, you could still say no if you don't want to." I shook my head.

"I didn't mean it like that." She put our pancakes onto plates and levitated them to the table as I tried to find the right words to say. "I would gladly take Sweetie to school, anything else you need?" She sat down, Sweetie digging in and I used my magic to use a knife to cut my own pancakes. She pondered it for a moment, before nodding.

"Yes, I need somepony to pick up some grocery's for me, here..." She floated a small scroll and a bag of bits over to my place at the table. "It's just a couple little things, and those bits should cover the price." I nodded, my long mane resting over my shoulders, making Rarity giggle. "Has Rainbow seen you with your mane down like that?" I blushed, knowing full well she hasn't.

"Well, no... You two are the only ones around her that has." _I wonder if she will like my mane undone? _I felt myself blush a bit more, Rarity's giggles bringing me back to the world.

"I think that's enough of that, your cheeks are red as my working glasses!" Sweetie Belle started to laugh with a mouth full of pancake and I blushed in embarrassment. I then realized I finished my meal and decided to get ready to bring Sweetie to school.

"I think I will go get my stuff, be right back." And with that, I put my plate into the sink and trotted back up the stairs. I reached my room, my longsword floating over to me as I picked that, and my black ribbon, my hair braiding it's self and I strapped my sword to myself before I went back down stairs. Once I reached the bottom, my hair finished and I tied the ribbon at the bottom and noticed Sweetie Belle was by the door, Rarity put a white saddlebag on her flank and smiled.

"There, have a good day at school! " Rarity smiled and looked my way. "And there is your escort now!" Sweetie Belle looked over at me and smiled herself.

"Oh wow! He looks like an ancient warrior!" She hopped over to me, then around a small circle before she hopped onto my back, starring at my long sword handle. "What does that design mean?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"This sword was passed down to me by my father, and his father, and his father before him. So I'm not really sure what it means." I told her honestly, and she hopped down as Rarity floated a plain brown saddlebag onto my hips.

"For the grocery's dear." She smiled and I nodded while I walked towards the door, following Sweetie outside and into the morning sun. It took me a couple seconds for the sun glare to weaken as my eyes got used to the brightness. I looked around, the ponies going about their daily business, some going towards the market place, I guessed to either open their shops, or do some shopping. I was a little lost in thought that I didn't notice Sweetie Belle call me the first time.

"Come on Mr Sellers!" I shook my head, getting my thoughts back in order and I trotted over to her as she started to trot herself. Once I caught up with her, I could slow to a fast walk. "So how are you liking Ponyville so far Mr Sellers?" I chuckled, looking down at the young filly.

"I'm not a Mr... I'm only seventeen, just call me Harley." She looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"You're younger then Rarity! I thought you were a couple years older!" I chuckled again and rolled my eyes.

"Well, I was always mistaken for being about twenty four." I said as we continued walking out of Ponyville, a red building with a bell on top just over the horizon. "I'm guessing that's the school house?" I glanced down at the white unicorn and she nodded.

"Yup! We might even see... Apple Bloom!" She looked over to her right, two ponies, a mare and a filly both came over a hill to the right. I recognized the tall orange mare as one of the six I met yesterday. Once Sweetie Belle and the other filly, I assumed was called Apple Bloom, they both ran at each other and skidded to a halt a couple feet from each other. "Hi Apple Bloom!" I stopped, the orange mare walking over to me as the fillies talked.

"Howdy Harley!" I smiled, her name flooding back to me.

"Hey Applejack! How ya doin?" She chuckled and stood next to me, looking at the two talkative fillies.

"Pretty good, helpin Rarity I presume?" I nodded, Apple Bloom looking over at me then leaned to Sweetie.

"Is that?..." I read her lips, seeing how she whispered it gently to Sweetie Belle and she nodded. She blushed faintly then walked over to me. "I'm Apple Bloom, I heard about you... You're Harley, right?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." She looked at my sword, her eyes going a little wide.

"Ar- Are you a guard?" I smiled and shook my head, all attention was on me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"N- no I... I was just trained in the art of self defence. It's in my blood, my father, my grandfather, and so on, have all been trained in the way of the sword." I flipped my ponytail to my right shoulder. _Curse my habits. _"Anyways, enough about me, I think it's time to get you two to school." Both fillies nodded and I felt a tapping on my shoulder, Applejack had a sheepish look on her face.

"Hey, I was just a thinkin, could y'all take Apple Bloom to school as well? I have a lot of work that needs to get done so..." I just smiled and nodded.

"Sure Applejack, I would gladly take her to school. I will see ya later." And with that I started to walk away when she stopped me.

"Really? You don't want anything in return? Are ya sure partner?" I just smiled and shook my head again.

"It's no problem, I'm already heading there." I then waved goodbye and kept on walking, the two fillies immersed in conversation, about some 'crusading' or something. Once we closed in on what I presumed was the school and I began to hear all the kids playing, having fun and the like. We soon arrived onto the playground, numerous fillies and colts were playing together, some in groups and pairs. I then looked down at the two I was taking here.

"Alright, you two have a good day at school." I then got a surprise hug from Sweetie Belle.

"Thank you for taking me to school Harley!" I blushed at the sudden embracement but soon wrapped my left foreleg around her and smiled.

"No problem, now get going, don't wanna be late." She smiled and let go, before her and Apple Bloom ran into the school yard, a brief backwards glance and I smiled and turned back to walk back towards Ponyville. The trip back was uneventful, and I walked through Ponyville, and headed towards the market place. Once there, my horn glowed as I picked out the list Rarity gave me. I read it as I stood off to the side a little. _Ok, so... A dozen apples, two heads of lettuce, a couple loafs of bread, some milk, and a half dozen tomatoes. _"Seems easy enough." I said under my breath, looking and around all the different stalls in the market place. "Uhh... This might take a while." I looked around for a clock, eventually finding one in a clock tower. _Only eight forty five... I have some time left... _I then set out, and started to gather all the things I needed. After a couple hours, I got everything, but the tomatoes. I glanced around, before laying my eyes on the stall selling what looked to be, big juicy ones! I trotted over, before I looked at some of what the stallion had to offer. "How much for half a dozen?" He smirked, before leaning on his right forehoof.

"Twenty bits." I was a little shocked, backing slightly and looked at him. "Take it or leave it." I got a little angry, was he trying to screw me over?

"I don't think so... eight bits." He then jumped back a little himself before smirking.

"No deal... Twenty five." I got a little more angry, narrowing my eyes at him and I felt him start to take over.

"Five!" I slammed the bits onto the stall, my emotions going crazy and he frowned before wiped the bits off the table. They fell to the ground with a dull clank, and I looked back at him before I snarled and I felt my control slip, my cutie mark started to burn a little "Oh, we will see about that!" A voice, that was like mine, but still different said before I blacked out... When I regained control, he was cowering, three bits on the table and I took the dozen tomatoes from the stallion, more then I needed and I felt my sword sheath, a big gash in his stand as I walked away. Calming down again and I stopped, taking a deep breath and walked back towards the Boutique. I entered the shop, the little bell jingling as I walked inside.

"Welcome to the Carousel Boutique! Where every garment is chic, unique, and mangnifique!" I smiled as she was tending to a mannequin fitted with a dress.

"Lovely welcoming Rarity, but I already know that." I smiled and she turned around, smiling herself and turned back.

"How was the trip? She didn't give you any trouble?" I walked up, examining her latest design and shook my head.

"No, in fact she gave me a hug when I left her at the school house. I think she is starting to like me." With that, Rarity smile and looked over at me.

"Oh really?" I nodded, a question burning in my mind that I had to ask her.

"Rarity. Is um... Sweetie Belle your..." I blushed at what I was about to ask her, and she just giggled at my stuttering.

"Oh no, although it has been a while since somepony has asked that question! No, our parents are out on a honeymoon so she is staying here with me for a while." I nodded, my eyes shifting over to the clock and I noticed it was almost noon. I walked into the kitchen and set the saddlebags onto the table.

"I have someplace to be, I will see you after lunch ok?" Rarity grinned and pushed me a little as she walked inside the kitchen.

"Somepony has a date hmm?" I blushed, flipping my ponytail to my right shoulder, like I always did when I was embarrassed. "Well get going, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting." She smiled and I nodded before I set out towards the front door. I exited the boutique, heading back in town and went towards the cafe. I soon arrived, looking around to see if I could spot my new blue pegasus marefriend. Alas, I could not spot her, since she would normally stick out with her beautiful rainbow coloured mane. I sat down at a small table, looking around to see if I could spot her, my breaths coming in a bit shallower as I was super nervous about meeting up with her again. I didn't have to wait long as I soon noticed her fly down near my table, trotting over with a light blush on her cheeks. I got up, smiling a little and we hugged for a second or so.

"Hey Harley!" She said right when I broke the hug, looking into her eyes. I smiled and she did the same.

"Hey Rainbow, nice to see you again." She giggled, walking over to the other side of the table.

"We just seen each other last night." She sat down and I did the same, my cheeks getting a bit warm.

"Well, to be honest, I really missed you." I sheepishly said, her smile getting a little bit bigger.

"Aww, that's sweet." I felt a weird feeling in my chest when she said that. "Anyways, lets order." I nodded in agreement and look at what they had to offer. After a short amount of time, I picked my dish and put my menu down and looked over at Rainbow.

"So what are you having?" She looked up and smiled.

"I'll take the garden PLT sandwich, that's pickles, lettuce, tomato, extra mayo." She grinned. "Remember that?" I nodded and smirked as the waiter walked over.

"I'll have the tortellini pasta, and for the dashing mare, the garden PLT, extra mayo..." I looked over at her and added. "And a squirt of mustard. As well as ice water, with a wedge of lemon." She went wide eyed and the waiter walked off, leaving the two of us alone.

"How did you know I liked mustard too?" I smiled and put my hoofs on the table.

"I remember back to the picnic yesterday. You had a bit of mustard on the sandwiches. So, I assumed you liked it." She put her hoof on top of mine and I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

"You are really observant." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come off it, it was nothing..." Her hoof gently rubbed mine and I smiled, staring into her own. Our lunches came and we ate, idly talking as we enjoyed our lunch, and the time we got to spend together. Once we finished, I noticed she looked kind of sad. We both stood up and she was about to throw some bits onto the table when I put my hoof over the table. "I got this, don't worry." My horn glowed as I lifted a stack of bits and placed them onto the table before we both walked a couple feet away.

"Well, I guess that's that..." She flayed her ears to her head and I wrapped my hoof around her.

"It doesn't have to be, I mean, I have nothing to do today." I felt myself blush as I said that and she lit up.

"Really? Awesome! Well, how about a movie? I have a couple back at my place we could watch." I felt a little nervous but I just nodded.

"Su- sure... Sound like fun." She flew up into the air, hovering just above my head.

"Awesome! Come on! Let's..." She instantly stopped, falling to her rump. "Oh... Yea I forgot..." I raised my eyebrow, making her sigh.

"Well, ya see... My place is made of clouds and the only ponies that can interact with it, are pegasi." I felt a little disappointed, but an idea came to me.

"I'm sure Rarity wouldn't mind if we watched a movie at the boutique." She lit up once again and I smiled. "So, you get the equipment, and I will meet you at the boutique, alright?" She nodded and I started to trot away.

"I'll be there, in ten seconds flat!" And with that, she zoomed off, leaving me to trot back home alone. It didn't take that long to get back, but once I did and when I walked onto the main floor, I noticed Rainbow at the bottom of the stairs. "There you are! I have the projector set up in your room. Come on!" She flew above me, putting her hooves under my forelegs and she flew me up the stairs. Once we reached my room, she put me down and landed as we both walked inside. The projector was set against the wall adjacent to my bed and she went over, putting the movie on and I went to the bed, getting in and laid down so I could watch the movie. Once she put the movie on, she went over to me and got in beside me, instantly leaning into me and I smiled, leaning on her head and we started to watch the movie. It seemed to be an action, romance movie. Full of explosions of a stallion looking for his love who had been foalnapped by the bad guys. About half way through, it was a scene where the main stallion managed to find his love after invading the bad guys camp in the pouring rain and got her out.

"You came... My love..." The mare said, Rainbow shifting slightly and moved a bit more up my body. "I... Love you..." They both leaned in and kissed, Rainbow gently rubbing her cheek into my neck and I felt my heart beat a bit faster and I looked down at her. She had her mouth open slightly, her gaze set onto the movie. I had an urge, and urge to... kiss her. I blushed, biting my lips and when my gaze trailed back up to the movie, I felt Rainbow sit up and I looked at her. She looked up at me, her eyes looking at my lips, before glancing up into my eyes. I gave in, leaning closer and she did the same, closing her eyes and I did the same as we closed the gap between us. Our lips connected, a rush surging through me and we held the kiss for a couple seconds before I pulled back, her hoof going around my neck and I opened my eyes a tad and she did the same.

"Do you think we could... I dunno... Make out?" She looked at me with a hopeful gaze and I felt my face fluster, my heart beating harder as adrenalin started to pump. I slowly nodded and leaned back in, my raw emotions pushing me on and our lips connected again. But this time, instead of just moving our lips, mine parted first, my tongue snaking out in search of her own. I felt her lips and she pushed a little harder into the kiss, her lips parted and her tongue came out and touched mine. A shock of pleasure ran through me as I shuddered and she whimpered as we kissed. It was pure heaven, the world seemed to be shut out, nothing mattered, besides the feeling of our tongues touching, swirling, exploring the others mouth in detail. I felt her staggered breath coming from her nose on my face, my breathing just as forced as hers as I struggled to keep breathing, my body tingling in the moment. I brought my hoof up, to gently touch her cheek, tilting her head to the side, allowing better access to the others mouth, resulting in a much deeper, more passionate kiss. After... A minute? Ten? I couldn't remember, but when I pulled back, the sight of her pink cheeks, her half lidded eyes and a single strand of saliva, keeping contact between our lips. She smiled, her breathing heavy, my body on fire as I felt testosterone surge through my body. _Buck her now... Rut her like a bitch in heat... _I pushed the voice, out of my head but it persisted. _Violate that slut, you want it... I know you want to Harley... _I clenched my teeth, my horn glowing as the voice started to get quieter and quieter before becoming silent. Thankfully, she was a little dazed, not even noticing what I did. "W- wow... I ne- never thought... It could... Wow..." She fumbled with her words, her tongue licking her lips before she looked down, the saliva strand still connecting us, but now it was attached to her tongue.

"Lemmie get that for you..." I whispered, totally controlled by hormones and I leaned in, literally sucking her tongue. She sighed and pushed in for another kiss, rolling me over and straddling my chest. I put my hoofs delicately on her sides, holding her gently, slightly stroking her as we kissed again. But she soon broke it and laid on top of me, my eyes trailing back to see her wings were fully extended, lightly flapping. I blushed, memories of school and the material that it taught me. _Wingbonner... I guess I turned her on... _This made me feel... Mixed, a little proud that I could turn a mare on, but a little scared at the same time. _Would she be super embarrassed and leave me? _I cleared my head, before I felt her move a little, making me look down at her. She was asleep, her breaths coming in light, and regular again, her mouth lightly agape as she laid on top of me. I smiled, running my hoof through her soft mane, her coat also smelled pretty nice, a mixture of water, sweat and a hint of coat wash I presume. I took a deep breath, my life had come right around. I came here, two days ago and already had a place to live, a marefriend. The only thing I needed now was... "Friends..." I smiled my horn glowing as I removed the ribbon at the end of my ponytail and put it on the bedside table. I shook my head a little and let my hair go lose as I closed my eyes, drifting off to a nice sleep.

I awoke slightly to a flicking sensation around my stomach, my eyes slowly opening as I tried to stop the sensation and go back to sleep. My hoof fumbled around Rainbow's sleeping body, my hoofs pulling her tail a little so it would stop tickling me. She started to stir, clearly still half asleep as she started to mumble. "Wonderbolts... Gotta... Impress... Clouds... Clear..." She dragged her cheek across my chest and sighed. "Clouds are even softer today..." I chuckled and she rose her head, looking around. "Huh?" She smiled once she locked eyes with me. "Oh yea... I forgot..." I brought my hoof up to her cheek, gently caressing it and I smiled as I glanced over to the window to my right, Celestia's sun just peaking over the horizon.

"Good morning Rainbow. Sleep well?" The blue pegasus nodded and leaned forward, rubbing her nose against mine before she spoke.

"Wonderful, and I thought clouds were comfortable." I blushed, her eyes trailing to my mane and she smiled herself, rolling off me and pulled me up to a sitting position. "Oh wow, your hair is really nice." I felt my face flush as I scratched the back of my head, my mane half resting over my shoulder.

"Uh... Thanks?" She smirked at my shyness and hopped off the bed, her hooves making a dull sound as she landed. As she looked out the window, my eye trailed over her body, taking in every detail of her... Rather hot body.

"See something ya like?" My brash marefriend said, all the while, wiggling her rump and my blush deepened.

"I uhh. I was just... Looking at your curves. You have a real sleek body." I sheepishly said, a light smile coming over her muzzle as she trotted back to the bed as I hopped down and onto the floor. Once she came over, she wrapped one hoof around me, pulling me in for a hug and whispered into my ear.

"Thanks I guess..." I felt her warm cheek against mine. "I've never had a guy compliment on my body like that before." She then pulled back and rolled her eyes. "Unless you count what that jerk Dumbbell said the other day, and it wasn't a compliment in my books." She barred her teeth, a little flare of anger going up inside me.

"What did he say?" I asked and she flustered, looking away from me and I put my hoof on her chin, making her look at me. "What did he say Rainbow?" She looked away and sighed before sitting down.

"Well, he uh... He uh... " She flustered deeply before clenching her eyes shut. "He said I should model for playcolt ok!" I was speechless, but that soon turned to anger. Who the buck does this guy think he is? Telling a mare she had a nice body was one thing, but that was... Unacceptable.

I took a couple breaths, my horn glowing as my sword lifted over to me and I strapped it to my back. "Where can I find this jerk!?" She looked scared, shaking her head from side to side.

"No no no... It didn't mean anything! I swear! I wasn't the least bit offended!" Her voice wavered as she spoke, I then pushed my snout right against hers and took a staggered breath.

"Where... Can... I ... Find... Him?" I said again, putting emphasis on each word and she meeped softly, backing up a bit.

"H... He hangs around the spa, trying to pick up mares!" I then walked away, my mind set on teaching this so called 'stallion' what happens when he says things to my mare friend. As I trotted down the stairs, I heard Rainbow behind me, begging with me to leave it. "It didn't mean anything, it was just a little joke. I swear I wasn't offended!" But her pleas were unheard by my mind, my cutie mark flared as I turned around and looked at her, tears were streaming down her face. I then turned around and went out the door, leaving the blue pegasaus to sit there. I was infuriated, my anger overtaking me as I felt my body do what it wanted, rational thoughts were not present as I made my way to the spa. Once I neared, a noticed a trio of pegasi, all three were stallions. The first was a taller orange stallion with wavy brown hair that covered his eyes, his cutie mark was a trio of basket balls. The next was bigger grey stallion, his dark hair also covered his eyes, and running in the theme of his buddies cutie mark, his was a trio of hoofballs.

Then there was the last one, a dark brown stallion with cream coloured hair. His light blue eyes trailed over every single mare that walked by. His cutie mark was a dumbbell, so I assumed that was who I was looking for. I trotted over, my eyes staring at him the entire time and one of the other guys noticed me and smirked before nudging Dumbbell. "What can I do ya for bud?" I snorted, making him raise an eyebrow.

"You low life fuck, how dare you talk to Rainbow Dash like that!" He instantly smirked, regaining his composure and stood up taller, but was still shorter then me.

"Oh, and is here little coltfriend here gonna make me?" He spread his wing, trying to intimidate me but that didn't work one bit. I could feel the eyes of many ponies on me and I flipped my ponytail over and snorted. "You wanna fight? I'll give ya a fight!" With that he took a cheap shot swing with his hoof, but I saw it coming and ducked, before I spun on one hoof and kicked his other front leg out from under him. Once I was standing again, his body fell to the ground with a light 'oof' coming from him. I stepped back, taking a stance and one of his friends tried to step in when he put his hoof out. "He's mine..." With that, he came at me again, using his wings to come faster at me. I swung my neck, my ponytail swinging to one side and I rolled the same side it swung to, faking him out as he went the other way.

Once I faced him again, he was too close to dodge, my horn glowing in pure instinct as I threw him to the ground. "You leave her alone!" I said, my adrenaline pumping and he started to laugh, when he got to his hooves again. He then surprised me by bucking me with his hooves right in the jaw, sending me to the ground and I put one hoof to my mouth, a bit of blood leaking from it. I heard some gasps as I turned back, a lead pipe in his right wing and my eyes went wide. My horn glowed as I pulled out the bow staff I had alongside my sword, and took a position. He charged with reckless abandon and I quickly blocked his attack, sending the other part of the staff, across his mouth. He quickly regained his composure and attacked again, my patience running thin and I felt my cutie mark burn, hotter then it ever had and I closed my eyes, letting him take over.

I do not know what happened next, but when I opened my eyes, he was whimpering, the lead pipe laying next to him as he covered his head with this hooves, some blood running from his nose and I panted, the taste of blood in my mouth confirmed that he got in a couple good hits. "I- I'm sorry alright! It'll never happen again!" With that, he and his buddies took off, all three seemed to have a beating, leaving for what I assumed was Cloudsdale. I put my staff back onto it's holder, my body getting a little weak as I was about to sit down but got tackled from behind.

Once I came to a stop, lips were instantly locked with mine, my eyes wide as Rainbow kissed me deeply, my blood going onto her lips a little from my bloody nose. She pulled back, wiping the blood off her face and she was clearly crying. "Harley, you scared me! When all three ganged up on you, I was sure you were going to get hurt!" I just chuckled lightly, the left side of my face starting to hurt, my guess was I got a good hit there. I just smiled, Rainbow Dash getting off me and pulled me to my hooves.

"I'm fine..." Although, the dull pain in my head told me other wise. "Well, almost fine." I grinned, eliciting a smile from her and I looked around, the crowd dispersing but not before a couple nodded, silently saying I did the right thing.

I felt Rainbow put her hoof on my shoulder, making me stare into her eyes. "Don't ever do that again... When I saw you lose control, you turned into a different pony..." She then pouted in a true way. "I was scared, I never seen you get that angry..." I instantly felt bad, that nagging voice in my head came back.

_And we sure showed him a lesson. _I tried to push it out but I just couldn't and I muttered under my breath. "I had control of the whole situation, you just took advantage of me Enoch." _Oh did I? Or did you let me, to teach that 'stallion' a lesson he won't soon forget? You are to kind for your own good, I just helped you to deliver the message. _I could see the grin on his face. "Leave me alone Enoch, you don't even exist..." _Oh don't I? Then how can you see me? How can I see the world? I am real Harley, and that's something you won't soon forget! _With that, a dull pain in my head snapped me back to Rainbow calling my name. "Sorry Rainbow, just..."

I looked into her eyes, I knew she didn't buy it one bit and I sighed. "Harley, who's Enoch?" I tensed up, my mind, the flashing picture of him with that devilish grin. "You had a rough day, I'll take you to my friend, Fluttershy and see if we can't get you patched up."

I just nodded, but she surprised me when she didn't start flying, instead opting to help me along. One step and I realized, he hit my front right foreleg pretty hard as I almost collapsed, the only thing that stopped me was Rainbow's wings. "Whoa, I guess he did more to me then I thought, thanks Rainbow." She smiled as a purple alicorn, that I remembered was named Twilight trotted over to us.

"Wow, Harley are you ok?" I slowly nodded, although I was in a lot of pain. Rainbow just let me lean against her.

"Not really, I don't know what's wrong with him, you think you can help me bring him to Fluttershy's?" Twilight thought about it and nodded, her horn glowing and we soon teleported. I have only heard about teleportation, but seeing it, heck experiencing it, was pretty cool. I felt myself stumble as we arrived at what I presumed was Fluttershy's place, although I assume we were outside of her house. The face full of dirt told me so.

I felt a couple pairs of hooves bring me up to my own, all the while Twilight was speaking over and over. "Sorrysorrysorrysorry!" I spat, trying to get the taste of dirt out of my mouth as I leaned on Rainbow as I stood up.

"Hey, it's fine. It was a little unexpected." She smiled sheepishly, her horn glowing as the dust was blew off me. Twilight trotted over to the door, me and Rainbow taking our time as I hobbled over on three hooves. Once we arrived near the door, it opened and the mare named Fluttershy stepped out, her head down as she looked at Twilight.

"Hey Fluttershy, you remember Harley right?" Her gaze went over to me, those big cyan eyes instantly lit up with a look I have yet to see from her as she rushed past Twilight, almost knocking her over.

"Oh my goodness! What happened? You poor thing." She tenderly held my hoof in her own, looking over it and I winced in a bit of pain. "Here, come inside, I will see what I can do." With that, she trotted inside, Rainbow coming over to let me lean on her and we all went inside. I got a good look around her living room. It was nice, a lot of bird houses and the like around the ceiling, and some furniture, although I wasn't too attentive as I was to lay down and rest a little. Fluttershy went near the stairs, opening a little cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. Me and Rainbow walked over to the couch.

"There we go, nice and easy." She said to me, letting me lay down on the couch. I took a staggered breath, a bit of pain shooting up my foreleg. Fluttershy quickly got to work. She looked over my whole body, leaving my hoof for last, getting all the cuts cleaned out and the such. She then lightly took my hoof in her own hooves, looking over it.

"Alright... Tell me if this hurts." She bent my leg, some pain coming from it but I bit the inside of my lip lightly, trying not to say anything. "How about this?" She tried to twist the bottom while holding the top. I stifled a yelp, tears welling up in my eyes as she did so. She could tell I was in pain and stopped, running her hoof down the bone of my leg. Once she hit around the middle, I tried to pull my hoof back and gasped.

But she did not let go, holding fast as she felt the place over and over again. Rainbow then put her hooves over my shoulders and rubbed her right one gently. "Shh, it's ok." I whimpered as she studied my leg, I guess trying to determine if it was broken. After a couple gruelling long minutes, she stopped and I took a couple quick breaths. "See, it's ok..." Fluttershy then preceded to wrap my hoof up, being very gentle with this process.

Once she finished, she placed a small kiss right where it hurt, a new tingling sensation coming from my leg, my cheeks got a bit warmer and she giggled a little, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry, my animals seem to like it when I kiss their boo boos..." I felt weird, my gaze looking up at Rainbow and she curled her lips for a split second before smiling and she looked at me, giving me a peck on the lips when she leaned closer. "Ohh... Should me and Twilight leave you two alone?" I sensed a little teasing in her voice and Rainbow pulled back, her cheeks were a bit red and I just chuckled.

"I think we're good." I then looked at my leg, gently wiggling it. "So is it broken?" I asked her, not wanting to put any weight onto it if it was, but she just shook her head as she put the bandages back into the first aid kit.

"No, but it is fractured, so I would suggest taking it easy for a while." She spoke softly, her voice was really nice I had to admit. I then put one hoof on the ground, making sure to keep my right forehoof tucked close to my body, not wanting to completely break it. It was a little hard to walk on three legs, but if I shifted my weight to back left, I could manage. I walked to where Fluttershy was sitting, picking the first aid kit in her mouth and I put my hoof on her shoulder, making her tense and yelp a little, rocketing into the air.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I just wanted to thank you." I said in fear that I crossed a line I was not meant to cross. She was holding onto what seemed to be a bird house with all her might, her cheeks flustering red as me and the two mares looked up at the pegasus.

"Oh... I see... Sorry..." She adverted her eyes to the floor and flapped her wings as she let go and flew back down. She didn't look at me, just went straight to the place where she got the kit to begin with. I was dumbfounded. _Did she not like me? _As I pondered that thought, a head on my shoulder snapped me back. Rainbow had her hoof around my neck, resting on the adjacent shoulder that her head was on.

"Don't worry, she is really shy around ponies she doesn't know." I was confused, she had no problem patching me up, and she was the shy one? Rainbow noticed my look and giggled. "That look is funny. Anyways, her usual personality is this one, but what you say, was what I called 'doctor' mode. She cares for all animals, ponies and the such." Twilight then came up to me on my other side and nodded.

"You should of seen how hard it was to get her to speak when I first came to Ponyville. She could barely tell me her name, but when she seen Spike, she wouldn't stop!" She started to giggle and I heard a feint whimpering sound, my eyes going to where Fluttershy was. She was clearly embarrassed, her face was flustered and she stuttered as she tried to speak.

"Um... W- Would you guys mind leaving? I- I..." She adverted her eyes to the floor and noticed a little white bunny hop up to her. "I have to feed Angel! Yes, he's hungry... So um... yea..." She gave a smile, one that none of us bought but we turned to leave, but she spoke. "Twi- Twilight, I need your help, would you mind staying?" She put a little emphasis on you, but I disregarded that as me and Rainbow left, Rainbow letting me lean on her as we left Fluttershy's nice little cottage. Once we were outside, I could barely make out their voices inside. "Twilight! You embarrassed me!" Was all I heard as we left her place behind, heading back towards Ponyville.

We walked in silence, not one saying anything to the other when I tried to break the silence. "Well, Fluttershy... Uhh..." And right after I said that, Rainbow gave a nervous giggle.

"Yea, seems that way..." I then gulped, Rainbow leaded me off the path and into what seemed to be a park. We found a tree that had a bush right under it. "Here is one of my favourite napping places, nopony knows that inside..." She pulled the bushes back. "It's hollow." Sure enough, inside was about enough room for both of us. She yawned, prompting me to as well, they are contagious after all... She crawled inside, and motioned for me to follow. It wasn't easy, but one I was inside, I noticed there was a pillow and blanket inside a small carved section of the tree and she placed the pillow down and I laid back, her head going on my chest as she put the blanket over us.

After a minute of silence, I spoke up. "Was it just me, or was she embarrassed around me?" Rainbow gave a silent, slow nod, her body heaving a little. "Rainbow?" She then rolled over on top of me, grabbing my chest and I noticed she was almost crying.

"Please, I will do anything... Please! I don't want to lose you! I... I..." She stuttered and gulped. "I will do anything you want... Anything. Just don't leave me!" I was surprised, did she think I liked Fluttershy more then her? "I know I was supposed to do more to keep a stallion interested, I'm sorry... But I will do anything, to keep you." I was trying to process what she was saying, but she took my silence as a 'show me' silence. Tears were running down her face as she bit her lip, struggling to speak. "I... I'll suck your-" I instantly snapped out of my trance and shook my head side to side, putting my good hoof on her shoulder.

"No no no! I didn't mean... I was just..." I took a deep breath, letting me get my thoughts in order. "Rainbow, I love you... Only you. I don't want to leave you, what made you think that?" She sniffed, looking away in guilt before she managed to speak.

"Well, I.. I don't know... I guess when Fluttershy kissed your hoof, I kinda lost it..." She still didn't look at me, obviously she got a little jealous. I just ran my good hoof up her side, trying to reassure her.

"Rainbow, I guessed it was just instinct that she did that. You are my love, alright? I love you, with all my heart. I would never, ever dream of ruining this." She smiled, her crying calmed into a happy cry. She hugged me tightly, my good hoof wrapping around her back, making sure to avoid her wings. We laid there for a couple minutes, just listening to the other breath, I'm sure she was listening to my heart beat as well. It was pretty relaxing, the wind rustling the leaves on the tree above us, the light nip in the air attacked my hide, but the warmth of her body on mine kept me warm.

She lightly wiggled on top of me, my hooves holding her a little tighter. "H- Harley?" She asked lightly, making me mummer in my throat to ask 'what'. "Would you... Like to, well... I dunno..." I opened my eyes, looking into her own rose coloured eyes. She was blushing a lightly pink, her teeth gently biting her lower lip. "Would you like to move in with me?" My heart skipped a beat. Living with Rainbow Dash was the most, wonderful idea ever! My mouth opened a little in disbelief, my brain trying to think but my heart already had my answer.

"Yes!" I then coughed, blushing from the outburst. "I mean, if you want me too." Her eyes sparkled a little before she hugged me tightly.

"Yes! This... Is... So... Awesome!" She let out a small squee noise and her wings spread. She then hopped off me. "I be back, go get your things and I will meet you at the library in twenty minutes!" She then rocketed off, a rainbow coloured streak following her as she went out of my sight. I then rolled out from under the bush, my horn glowing as I drew my staff and stuck it inside the strapping of my sword, allowing it to provide some support. I walked about five steps when I heard a pegasus flying at me. I turned my head to see Rainbow stop right in front of me, taking the end of my mane in her mouth and removed my ribbon before giggling as my hair went down. "Sorry, I need this!" She then rocketed off again, leaving me to stand there, my mane cascading over my shoulders. I sighed, smiling a little as my hair went over my face a little. I turned and headed back towards the boutique and once it came into my field of view, a feeling of dread came over me.

"Rarity..." I muttered under my breath, starting once again to limp back to the boutique. Once I neared, there was a sign that said, 'Closed, Come again soon!' on the front door. To my luck, it was still unlocked and I entered the quiet boutique. Once inside, I felt a tightness in my chest. I was about to leave the company of Rarity, and move in with my marefriend, although I was excited, a feeling of sadness came over me. She offered to take me in, gave me a bed, and food and asked for minimal in return. I took a deep breath, guilt suddenly filling me as I hobbled up the stairs and into my old room. My horn glowed as I made the bed, and checked around for anything I left. I found my bag of bits stashed into the bedside tables drawer, all my bits were inside the hefty pouch. I tied it to the strapping of my sword, making sure it was in easy to see view if I turned my head to the side.

Once secure, I felt like somepony was watching me and I knew who it was when they spoke. "So... You are leaving huh?" _Rarity... _I didn't turn to look at her, instead I said nothing as she took a couple steps into the room. "Harley?..." I winced as she said my name, guilt filling my entire body. "It's ok..." My eyes opened and I turned, facing the white unicorn. She was smiling, but I knew it was a fake one, she was pretty bummed that I was leaving. I hobbled over, her eyes trailing down to my leg and her eyes went wide as I came closer. "Dear, what happened to your leg?" I gazed down, stopping a couple hoofs away from her.

"I got into a little fight. Didn't Rainbow tell you this morning?" I looked back up at her and she gasped, putting one hoof to her mouth.

"Well, she told me you were going to talk to a jerk, not get into a fight..." I chuckled, sitting down to take the pressure off my legs.

"Yea, wasn't my plan, but he was asking for it..." I then sighed and looked at her. "It was a bully she knew, named Dumbbell. He said she should model for playcolt." She instantly blushed, a hint of anger sparking in her eyes. "But I taught him a lesson." She then smiled, getting a little closer.

"You are a amazing stallion, brave, helpful, stands up for his marefriend. I'm jealous." She moved a little closer, making me blush and move back a little. "I wish I got you first, though if Rainbow goes head over hooves for you, then she deserves it. But you are still the best stallion friend I have." With that, she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, making me tense as she pulled back, giggling lightly. "Oh don't worry dear, it's a sign of friendship. I will miss you dearly though..." I felt a little bad but managed to speak.

"Bu- But I can still help you here right? I really don't mind." A small glint of happiness shot over her face and she smiled.

"Oh that's wonderful! I would love to have you as my assistant! And because you are no longer living here, I shall be paying you!" She trotted in place with her forehooves and giggled like a school filly talking about a colt her friend liked. "Be here no later then eight in the morning, you can take Sweetie Belle to school, then help me until around three or so." I then surprised her by hugging her tightly with one hoof, her own hesitantly going around me.

"Sounds good to me, I will be there." I then remembered my leg but shoved it off as a minor hurdle. I would be here, regardless. "And thank you, for everything." She smiled and moved out of the way, motioning me to exit.

"It was my pleasure, now... Your Dashie needs you." I blushed, nodding and left the room. As I made my way down the stairs and to the front door, I stopped, the gentle sound of Rarity's hooves on the stairs. I turned and looked at her, a empty feeling coming up inside me. Rarity had done so much for me, but I loved Dash. "See you tomorrow." She waved and I nodded, turning around and I opened the door into the evening. "By the way, love the mane." With that, I left and headed towards the library.

The walk was a little longer then it should of taken, but I arrived just as the sun was above the horizon. Once I entered the library, I noticed Rainbow and Twilight laying down, immersed in conversation. Once I stepped in, Rainbow looked over at the door and lit up, shooting over towards me and her face... Was the happiest I have ever seen yet. "Harley!" She hugged me, my good hoof going around her neck. Twilight trotted over, a smile on her muzzle and she levitated my black ribbon back over to me. "Oh! Twilight, care to explain what you did?"

Twilight just rolled her eyes, her cheeks flustering a little. "Oh, I just cast a walk on clouds spell on it. So as long as this is on you, you will be able to touch clouds like a pegasus." I raised my eyebrow. _Why do I need to interact with clouds for? _Twilight noticed my look and giggled, turning to Rainbow. "You didn't tell him did ya?" I was even more confused when Dash giggled.

"Nope." She then looked at me. "My home is made of clouds, so a non-pegasi can't walk around it. But now you can!" She made that squee sound again and my jaw dropped a little.

"Wow, that's awesome! Can we head there now?" I was a little excited and she nodded, a feint blush on her cheeks as she trotted along side me to the outside. "Later Twi!" I managed to say as we left the library, Twilight just giggling and she headed back inside.

"Alright, now you have to trust me." With that, she flew up and behind me, wrapping her hooves around my midsection and she lifted me up into the air! I stifled a yelp and tried not to wiggle too much, in fear that she would drop me. Once we cleared the rooftops and I noticed her house in the distance, although it was more like a cloud mansion! I was huge and had what seemed to be a rainbow waterfall! I was speechless as we neared it and we soon landed on the front porch I presumed. I was a little hesitant, but sure enough it held me up. The cloud was not to my surprise, very soft! She then opened the door, giving me a very weird look while motioning for me to enter. I did just that and walked inside where it was surprisingly warm inside. I was flabbergasted how this place was designed, it had everything! Well, at least what I could see.

I let out a small yawn, my body needed sleep. "Where will I be sleeping? Spare room?" I asked a little clueless and she just giggled, walking around me and nuzzled my neck.

"No silly, we're sharing a bed." I felt my heart skip a beat when she said that, her voice overcome with embarrassment. She trotted past, her tail gently flicking and I followed her, hoping to get some shut eye and look at this place better tomorrow. We soon arrived at a huge bed room! The bed was massive, with a bed that seemed to be made out of a cloud. The room was tiled (don't ask, I don't know either) But regardless, this meant that I could let my hair down and not worry about falling through the clouds. I quickly undid the ribbon, something I knew Rainbow liked so I flicked it around a little, letting it rest over my face. She was starring at me, her cheeks a little pink and her wings twitched. I decided to tease her a little more as I removed my sword. I then ran my hoof through my mane, the dark purple stripes were straight now as I flicked it over my hoof. I heard a pomph sound, and I knew I had her, glancing over to her with her wings extended and I giggled. She blushed and I crawled in one side of the bed and she followed soon after.

I decided to lay on my back, to not put any pressure onto my leg. She immediately cuddled into my left side, my hoof going down her back and her she leaned up for a light kiss. Once she pulled back I frowned. "Is that all?" She smirked and full on kissed me. Her tongue licked against my own lips, I relaxed and my own tongue came out to play as they danced between our mouths, a deep, powerful kiss between two lovers. It lasted a little while, but I soon pulled back for air and I laid my head back. "Good night and sweet dreams Dash... I love you." She laid her head over my heart, taking a deep breath and she spoke softly, with content.

"I love you too Harley. I'm glad that I smacked you in the mouth... Otherwise, I don't think we would of met." I smiled, recalling how we met two days prior, when she accidentally hit me in the muzzle, and I would of guessed it was love at first sight. We fell for the other, but in a good way. I really cared about her, and her tough girl act was something I liked about her. But I knew she could be softer when she needed to be. I moved my head, to let my jaw lie on her head and took a deep breath, the smell of her mane filling my lungs as I fell asleep.


End file.
